The present disclosure relates to an ink, cartridge that stores ink.
In general, an ink cartridge is known that includes a generally bag-shaped storage portion (an ink bag) that internally stores ink, a spout through which the stored ink can be drawn out from the storage portion, and a rectangular parallelepiped housing (a plastic case) that houses the storage portion.